picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Help Room
The''' Help Room 'was a room where you could get help in Original Picabocraft before it was destroyed along with the original Spawn. The help room was the opposite of the spawn, in blocks that is. The floors were diamond block and the walls and ceiling were Lapus Lazuli. The entire building was created by MattWalmart (MrHappy21). The only update after the original was a few chests near the top of the ladder for map ideas, and sign identifying the Accursed Ladder. After the Spawn was rebuilt, the features in the Help Room were moved to the large room. Features Complaints/Ideas This was a chest filled with book and quills. You could file a complaint or give us an idea here. Complaint and Idea history: *Spleef suggestion by MesteriouXX (Mistakenly placed in the Maps chest *Book tiled "tru" by DDDragoni saying "ur face sux" *A book next to it titled "< Loser" by Sniper515 saying "This guy is such a loser i hope he dies in a fire. <3 Snipe Player List A list of all the players on the server. When the room was destroyed, it had these names: *DDDragoni *Sniper515 *Hyperonyx *AL8INOCARE8EAR *chickenpotpie162 *Razredged *Menzatwork2000 *Redman9994 *ICE_RUSH *Kwahu1 *Seandiamo *Rakdose *Ogel_Evol *popcapguy *FuriousFighter13 *MattWalmart Server Rules ''Main Article: Rules '' The rules of the server and their punishments for breaking them. Help Page Gives a link to the help page. Help Room Help ''>Go to Help Page Really? You're asking for help about the help? Whatever. Ask away, me. *''Where is the help room?'' It is located to the right of you when you exit the room where you spawn. There is a sign pointing you there. *''Ugh. There's a ladder.'' Um...yes? *''I hate ladders'' Well if you want help.... *''NO! I refuse to get help if I have to go down a ladder!'' Just...just stop. *''Fine. I'll go down the ladder.'' Thank you. Yeesh. Now, what do you need, me? *''Where can I file a complaint about that ladder?'' Just forget the ladder. You can file a complaint in the room convientently labeled complaints/ideas, though. *''Where can I see a list of players so I can see who might of put down that ladder.'' Seriously. Drop it. Anyway, the player list is located next to the right of the complaint desk. If your name isn't there, tell an op. *''Why is there a sign telling me to look up? What if there's a ladder there? I don't want to look at a ladder.'' It's juist the bottom of the emergency water pit. Don't freak out. *''Where can I see if putting a ladder down is legal?'' sigh... In the rules room. There are the rules of the server and their punishments for breaking them. There are also warps to other rules. *''WHY IS THAT LEGAL?!!! There has to be another list for me to look at!'' There is, but I can guarentee it's legal. Click the button labeled "Help Page" But... you're alredy here.... *''.........LADDERS ARE EVIL!!!!! There. I'm done now.'' Finially.... Category:Sections Category:Help Room Category:Spawn Category:Original Picabocraft